Burning Leaves
by Soeurs-de-Dingue
Summary: As the final battle draws near, the quest to kill Naraku is joined by friends and foes alike. Dark secrets are uncovered. But will the truth destroy friendships? Or inspire love?
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, yeah…we don't Inuyasha or the other characters…except the original ones we created. Now leave us alone about it.

Kayla:_ -Rubs neck as she stares at computer screen-_ Why do I have to be the one to type all of these chapters?

Amanda: -_Laughs from where she sits on the futon-_ Because you type faster…and I'm too lazy.

Kayla: Oh yeah…my bad.

Khira: -_Leans over Kayla's shoulder to read what she's typing-_ Hey! Why haven't you started writing my chapter yet?

Kayla: Oh come on, Khira. You aren't that anxious to see what chapter 1 has in it, are you?

Khira: -_Shrugs and scratches ear-_ I guess not. -_Goes and sits down in the floor to wait…until 5 minutes_ _later-_ Do I at least get to do some cool stuff?

Kayla and Amanda: -_Exchange a bored look before Kayla goes back to typing-_

_- - -_

"Mommy! Look what I found!"

Glancing away from the surrounding trees and shaking off memories best forgotten, Khira stopped so her son, Aeroes, could show her his latest treasure find. At four years old, he was already proving that curiosity was a cat's, even a half-demon panther's, biggest weakness. Khira inwardly sighed. Thank God Pandora, her youngest cub, exercised more caution.

Khira's eyes widened in alarm when she saw the knife clutched in her son's small fist. Aeroes didn't know what he was carrying. She, herself, used staves to fight…and only when hand-to-hand combat wasn't an option. She knew that knives could be used up close on an opponent, but Khira liked a challenge when she fought. Knives and any other weapons that could be thrown, she considered a coward's way out. Never mind that it took considerable skill to wield them. Because of this, she had never had the opportunity to warn her cubs of the danger they posed.

Beside her, Pandora was studying the knife with her usual cautious curiosity. Sometimes she wondered who the mother was. Ever since their birth, Pandora had been the gentle and quiet one while Aeroes had been the rash and reckless one.

When their father had left, Khira had worried that being only a half-panther demon would make it hard for her to raise and protect her cubs properly. Male panthers almost always left after their litter was born. Khira struggled against bitterness. After all, it had been the expected outcome. She was letting her human emotions cloud her logic. Besides, her father had been different. He had loved her mother.

Aeroes called her impatiently, knocking her out of her reverie. She crouched gracefully and took the knife from her son. She cringed inwardly when she felt the smooth handle fall into her hand, bringing up old memories.

"Aeroes, this is a weapon, a dangerous one, and you should be more careful."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, but what is it?"

Khira hesitated, remembering her reservations about thrown weapons. Knowing Aeroes, he would probably want to learn how to use it. She could teach him, but what if he preferred knives to close contact weapons? Despite her aversion to the thought, she chose to answer him truthfully. Honesty was a quality she always tried to maintain.

"It's called a knife. It can be used to stab or cut your opponent either by throwing it or using it at a close range to parry and thrust."

Aeroes's yellow-green eyes gleamed with cat-like interest. Both of her cubs had inherited her eyes, but instead of her black hair with blue tints, they had their father's golden colored hair with black streaks. Khira had the compact, sleek build of her demon father and, at 5'7", weighed 140 pounds of mostly muscle.

Before she could dampen her son's enthusiasm, Pandora tugged at her hand. "Mommy, there's someone watching us."

Khira stilled. Her senses flared out, seeking the source of her daughter's agitation when Aeroes cocked his head. Apparently, he had also sensed a presence nearby. Khira rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was downright embarrassing to know that her children were better demons than she was. True, she was just a half-demon while they were three-fourths, but, still, she was the mother!

She concentrated on finding the intruder, using her advanced hearing and keen sense of smell. In the woods to her right, she could just make out an unfamiliar, but unmistakably demon, scent. She pulled her stave from the sheath on her back, putting herself in front of Aeroes and Pandora.

"Show yourself, stranger, or I'll view you as a threat."

There was a moment of hesitation and then a figure cloaked in a baboon skin and mask stepped out. Khira watched him avidly, waiting for him to do something so she could gauge him as friend or foe. She didn't have to wait long.

The man's disembodied voice rang out. "Your children are very powerful to be so young. They will be useful."

Her protective instincts roared to life. "The only use they'll have for you is cleaning up the mess I make of you if you come near them." Her voice was low and deadly, a tone she only used when her and hers were threatened.

The stranger gave a low laugh. Suddenly, an extended root-like arm shot out from beneath his cloak. Khira quickly leapt out of the way and charged him. She bounced off an invisible shield and flew into a tree. It knocked the breath out of her. She looked up to see Aeroes charging the demon.

Her heart lurching, she yelled, "Aeroes, no! Stay back!"

It was too late, though. He had already reached the demon and, instead of running into a shield, he rammed straight into him. Even more surprisingly, the demon let him. Too late, Khira realized that Aeroes really had run "into" him. The demon was absorbing him!

Khira jumped up and ran toward them, her heart in her throat. The demon's arm shot out again, but she was read.

"Steel claw slash!"

Her claws ripped through his arm and she brought the stave down on his head at the same time. He grunted in surprise, but Aeroes was still being sucked in.

He screamed, "Mommy! Help me!"

She saw something at the edge of her vision. It was Pandora. Her daughter's lethal nature had surfaced when she saw that her brother had been caught. The young panther leapt straight at the demon, claws extended, fangs bared.

Khira reached for Aeroes, desperately trying to grab him. The demon had recovered from the shock of getting bashed on the head. He threw Khira off and stepped back. Pandora, instead of landing near his face, ended up with Aeroes.

Khira's eyes widened. She pulled the dagger from where she had placed it in her obi after taking it from Aeroes. Praying she hadn't gotten rusty in the years since learning how to use it, she threw the knife. She aimed for his heart, as her father had taught her. The knife hit its mark.

There was no cry of pain, but she knew she had wounded him. All of a sudden, Aeroes and Pandora fell to the ground, motionless. The demon released a cloud of poisonous gas and retreated into the trees.

She choked and tried not to breathe in. She desperately searched for her children. After finding them, she gathered them into her arms and leapt into a branch that carried her away from the deadly fumes. She tried not to think about the fact that neither of her cubs had stirred since she had gotten them.

Spotting an open clearing, she jumped down and laid Aeroes and Pandora gently on the forest floor. She brushed her hands over their faces, softly calling their names. When they didn't respond, Khira started shaking them with increasing urgency.

Her mind was frozen. She couldn't—wouldn't accept the truth. She kept shaking them, calling out to them, tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. She didn't notice. She was on the verge of screaming when Pandora's eyelids flickered. Khira froze. Slowly, her cub's eyes opened.

Pandora smiled gently, weakly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Aeroes, Mommy. I tried."

Khira breathed deeply, struggling to contain the emotions raging inside her. "It's alright, baby. It wasn't your fault."

Pandora smiled again, more strongly. Then, with a whispered, "I love you, Mommy," closed her eyes. She didn't open them again, not even when her mother shook her, begged her to.

Khira did scream them, releasing all the fury of her grief and, unconsciously, a power she had locked away long ago. When she was done, she sat there, sunk in pain, remembering all the moments of her children's lives. Finally, she stirred and mechanically dug graves for them.

When she was done, Khira stood and stretched, muscles loosening and bones popping. She leapt into the trees, one thought fueling her. The demon had killed her cubs and unleashed the predator in her. He would pay with his life. Khira lifted her head, sniffing the wind. A now familiar scent drifted in the breeze. She smiled, fangs glinting wickedly. Her eyes burned with rage and a need for vengeance. The hunt had begun.

- - -

INTERLUDE

Khira: You just killed my nonexistent children! You guys must really hate me to create me then cause me so much pain!

Kayla: -_Sweatdrops-_ Heh…well…uh…I didn't write this chapter. Maybe you should talk to Amanda about it.

Khira: -_Throws a shoe at Amanda's head, knocking her off of the futon-_ You witch! I don't see you doing this to Jade!

Jade: -_Walks in with a bewildered expression-_ Someone called?

Amanda: -_Rubs head and climbs back onto the futon, ignoring Jade-_ KHIRA IT'S JUST A FREAKIN STORY! Calm down! Jeez…. glares at the character she created…isn't it enough that you get to kick Naraku's ass in later chapters?

Khira: Meh_…-crosses arms over chest and glares at creator-…_whatever. I still don't like you right now.

Amanda:_ -Shrugs-_ I can deal with that. Now go get me a coke.

Khira: Go get your own damn coke!

Amanda: HEY! I created you and I can get rid of you! There's this wonderful thing called "Backspace"! Now, go and get that coke!

Kayla: Oh, for Christ's sake! -_Throws Amanda and Khira down the stairs-_ Stinking ninny heads!

Jade: So, uh…yeah…-_big smile-_…have you started my chapter yet?

Kayla: -_Sigh-_ Don't you start in on me too! I'm about to start.

Jade: Do I get to kick that Naraku guy's ass too?

Kayla: -_Warning tone-_ Jaaaaade…..

Jade: Yeah, yeah…I'm shutting up. Type away, Oh Creator.

- - -

"Shuriken spiral illusion!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, launching a throwing star at the tree that she was using for target practice.

The single star multiplied into seven identical illusions, spinning toward the tree. They enclosed the target in their deadly circle, coming closer and closer. Finally, the real shuriken embedded itself in the target, slightly off the mark.

Jade swore, pulling a dagger and launching it into the knot she had originally aimed for. Throwing stars were not her weapons of choice, but they came in handy when she was being attacked. That seemed to be happening more and more since she had found two jewel shards and claimed them as her own.

Sighing, she trudged to the tree and removed both weapons. After replacing them in their hidden sheaths, she dug her claws into the tree and stretched sinuously. She was sore after a long day of practice.

Now, more than ever, she had to be on top of her game. When she had found the shards, she'd thought they would improve her skills with the throwing stars. Instead, they'd enhanced the agility she was born with as a half-demon lynx.

Jade yawned, displaying her white fangs, as she removed her claws from the tree. Humming tunelessly, she walked to the stream that served as her bath and water fountain. As she crouched to get a drink, she saw her reflection.

Her hair, escaping the confines of the chopsticks she used to keep it out of her face, was longer than she remembered. It trailed around her cat ears and halfway down her back in riotous black curls with red highlights. Her lithe body had hardened into firm muscles from years of fighting and weapons training.

She sucked in an angry breath as she stared into her jade green eyes. They were the same as her hated father's. She could explain away or ignore every feature except those.

She smacked the water as memories of her father emerged. The lynx demon, Kenshi, had lured Jade's mother away and claimed her as his mate. She'd died giving birth to an unwanted child.

Kenshi had raised his daughter without love, using her as a means to continue his line and nothing more. The only good thing he had ever done for Jade was teaching her how to use daggers and, somewhat, shurikens. The lessons with the throwing stars had started a few months before Jade had rebelled and run away from him when she turned 16. That had been less than three years earlier.

Now, at eighteen, she was independent and her father was dead. Apparently, the heartless bastard had been killed by a nameless demon that traveled in the guise of a baboon.

Jade smiled grimly, sending silent thanks to the unknown demon. It had unknowingly saved her a trip back into her father's territory. She had always planned to kill Kenshi herself, but the demon had spared her the inconvenience.

Standing, she pushed the thoughts of Kenshi away. There was no sense in dwelling on the past. She had enough to worry about in the present.

A twig snapped behind Jade, causing her to grunt. She had stolen some food and valuable trinkets from a small village the night before. The same boy had been following her since then.

"You're clumsy," she called out to him. "You can come out now, boy."

A gangly youth stepped out from the cover of a tree. Scowling, he demanded, "Give me my things."

She laughed scathingly, her ears twitching in amusement. "I don't have anything of yours. Spoils to the victor, don't you know?"

"You're nothing but a dirty half-demon!" He exclaimed angrily. "If my father was alive, he'd have your ears as a souvenir!"

Jade's eyes narrowed in fury. "But he's not alive," she stated icily.

The deadly tone of her voice sent chills down his spine. He took off running, crashing through the bushes. Jade tracked him ruthlessly, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Finally, she dropped in front of him, causing him to shriek and back away from her in terror.

Grabbing him by the throat, she pushed him up against the tree and smiled toothily. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

He whimpered and tried to squirm away from her, but she held tight. His legs were weak as her claws grew tighter around his neck. Just as he thought they would puncture his skin, she threw him over her knee.

"How…dare…you…call…me…a dirty…half…demon!" She demanded, punctuating each word with a smack to his rear. "Now go home before I change my mind and kill you just for the hell of it."

He ran away from her awkwardly. Her claws had slightly ripped his pants and he clutched the fabric together to keep from exposing himself. It didn't work very well.

Jade doubled over in laughter. She'd never seen anything that funny in her entire life. Wiping tears from her eyes and still giggling slightly, she returned to the stream.

She pulled the chopsticks from her hair and stripped off her crudely made fur clothing. She waded waist deep into the water and sunk down to her chin. Hurriedly, she washed the grime from the day's practice form her body and got dressed.

As she pulled on her shirt, Jade caught an unfamiliar scent in her territory. Nose twitching slightly, she followed the strange smell for a few minutes. It turned abruptly in a different direction, skirting her land.

Grimacing at the close call, Jade turned and went back to her clearing. Just as she jumped the stream, the smell invaded her nostrils again. It was closer, but slightly altered. The distinct sound of buzzing entered her ears.

She angrily pulled out a dagger and a shuriken, waiting for the intruders to show themselves. She didn't have to wait long. A swarm of poison insects followed closely by a demon in a baboon skin appeared on the other side of the stream.

Jade's mouth fell open in astonishment. This was the demon that had killed her father! She lowered her weapons slightly in confusion. Did the demon have a blood feud against her family?

One of the demon's root-like arms shot toward her, but her weapons were back in place and she was ready. She cast a throwing star without hesitation.

"Shuriken spiral illusion!"

The star hit its target for once, slicing the arm in half. She smiled smugly. "I don't know who you are, but unless you wanna die, I suggest you get your ass out of my territory!"

The demon remained silent. The poison insects, buzzing behind him until then, swarmed toward Jade. Taking advantage of the distraction, the demon launched more of its arms at her.

Jade concentrated on her powers, slicing downward with her knife. "Diamond dagger blood letter!"

The lynx demon seemed to multiply into three more identical figures. They surrounded the baboon, boxing him into a diamond shaped trap. He was wounded in the exchange of daggers. As he fled, the remaining insects got close enough to Jade to remove one of her jewel shards before she could back flip away from them.

She expected them to pursue her again, but, having the jewel shard, they followed their master in fleeing. Sighing, she gathered her shuriken and dagger. As she sheathed them, she caught the scent of yet another demon on her territory. Growling, she rushed toward it.

Soon, Jade came upon a lone half-panther demon. The panther was poised to attack, stave held at the ready. She growled when Jade unsheathed a dagger and a shuriken.

"I don't know why all you psychos think you can come into my territory, but I'm about to make a panther kebob out of you if you don't march your ass back the way you came!" Jade told the half-demon menacingly.

"Calm down, child. My fight's not with you," the panther retorted.

Jade's eyes widened. "Child? Child!"

The demon sighed. "If you really want to fight make it fast. After I finish with you, I have a baboon to hunt."

"A baboon?" Jade straightened, putting her weapons away. "He just stole one of my jewel shards."

The panther raised an eyebrow, asking, "Jewel shards? A child like you has…never mind." She put her stave into the sheath on her back. "I'm Khira."

"Jade."

"I won't deny I want his head for myself, but I'm not stupid enough to pass up an ally."

"Ally?" Jade snorted, her eyes narrowing. "I work alone."

"Do you?" She eyed Jade scornfully. "In that case, I'll be on my way."

Jade gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride. "On second thought," she smiled charmingly, "you could be a good back-up in a fight."

- - -

Kayla: -_Stretches and sighs-_ FINALLY! I'm done!

Jade: -_Reads over shoulder_- Damn, I kick ass! -_Busts out with a kung-fu move-_

Kayla: -_Rolls eyes and vacates computer chair to go get some much needed refreshments-_ Don't hurt yourself, Jade. I need you for future chapters.

Jade: Meh…-_lays down in the floor to read a good book just as Khira and Amanda come up the stairs, fighting with each other-_ Not again. What is it this time, you two?

Khira: The Mighty Creator, here, has decided that I have to be punished for hitting her with a shoe. Wanna switch creators? -_Hopeful gleam in eye-_

Jade: -_Flips a page without looking up-_ Not a chance. If you were nicer she wouldn't treat you like that.

Khira: Oh! Like you're one to talk!

Jade: Heh…I'm mean to everyone EXCEPT the creator. I remember firsthand how painful the Backspace key can be.

Khira: GRRR! -_Smashes stave down on Jade's head_- Stupid lynx!

Jade and Khira: -_Get in a cat fight in the middle of Kayla's room-_

Kayla: -_Comes up the stairs with cheese and crackers, sitting down with Amanda to watch the show-_ Should we break them up?

Amanda: Nah…this is too much fun to watch! -_Eats a cracker-_


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

A/N: We still don't own Inuyasha. Grrrr…

Jade: -_Holding a piece of meat to a black e_ye- I still say she started it.

Khira: -_Wiping at her busted lip with a wet towel-_ Meh…shut up.

Kayla: -_Sigh-_ Would you two shut up? I'm starting chapter two and you're distracting me!

Amanda: Hurry up with that chapter.

Kayla: -_Glares at Amanda-_ Watch it.

Jade and Khira: -_Wide eyed-_ Ooooooo…

Kayla: Oh, come on you two. Grow up! Don't make me push you out the window. -_Shakes fist menacingly-_ And I'll do it too!

Amanda: -_Shakes head-_ No she won't. She can't afford to damage you too badly. She needs you both for future chapters.

Kayla: I'm going to shove my combat boot up your rectum if you don't shut up!

Khira: Touchy, touchy! -_Looks at Jade-_ Wanna go to Krossroads tonight?

- - -

Miroku sighed and took one last longing look at the quickly fading village before once more facing forward on Kirara. Sometimes, at times like this, he almost wished he had just kept searching for Naraku on his own. Then, he wouldn't have to pass up a night at a comfortable lodge, surrounded by beautiful women. Instead, he faced another long night surrounded by his usual companions.

He looked around then, seeing what all of them were doing down on the ground. Inuyasha, true to his dog demon half, was sniffing the trail for Naraku, trying to catch a scent. The dog's long silver hair was tangled and snarled, falling around his red outfit in large clumps. The stubborn demon wouldn't let Kagome touch it unless she forced him too.

Behind him, Kagome, the beautiful priestess, was walking slowly. She glanced around every so often to the fox demon, Shippo, that chatted endlessly on her shoulder. Her green and white school uniform was already spotted with dirt and she had only been back from her time for a day. The fox demon's red hair stood out like a sore thumb against Kagome's own black locks.

Miroku sighed again. It really was a shame that she was so fixated on Inuyasha, but…he shrugged. There was still Sango.

He glanced in front of him to gaze at the demon exterminator's shapely backside. Her tight kimono showed all of her curves to perfection. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and swayed gently above the swell of her hips.

True, she didn't appreciate his charms as she should, but he believed he could bring her around eventually—maybe even right now. His hand inched forward, sliding along Kirara's fur before finally reaching its intended target—Sango's derriere.

She froze for a moment. Miroku smiled, thinking she had enjoyed it. That thought was quickly slain when Sango turned around, cracking her hand across his cheek. The momentum of the blow knocked him from Kirara. He fell to the ground, landing a few feet in front of Inuyasha who was still sniffing at the trail.

Inuyasha jerked up and looked ahead of him. The monk's normally impeccable dark hair was now mussed and falling out of the small ponytail he had at the nape of his neck. Dirt and grass clung to his purple and black robes.

Taking in the red mark on his face, the dog demon disgustedly exclaimed, "Miroku, you idiot! You did it again, didn't you?"

The monk began to defend his "pure" intentions when Kagome, who had run up with Shippo, suddenly froze and said loudly, "You guys, I sense a jewel shard nearby."

That succeeded in distracting Inuyasha. Kagome called to Sango, telling her to land. She did so, ignoring Miroku.

He sighed. Why did women always get mad when he tried to express his admiration of them? He really did admire Sango. As much as he projected his lecherous façade, he would gladly forgo all other women for her. He shrugged off her refusal of his advances. There would be more time to mull over the mystery that was Sango later. It was time to concentrate on Kagome's prediction. He had just picked himself up off the ground when there was a rustling up ahead.

Two women, cat demons by the look of them, stepped into the path. It was hard to tell exactly what they were. One was still in the shadows of the forest and the other's face was downcast, mostly covered in her dark hair.

The one with the downcast face had two pointy lynx ears settled amidst the thick curls of her reddish black hair. Her clothing was crude at best. She wore a fur tunic that loosely clung to her frame and a fur skirt with an uneven hem that hung to her knees. The skirt was split up the back and front for a wider range of movement. She carried no weapons that he could see.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, saying, "Kagome, get back."

The demons, which had visibly tensed when Inuyasha drew his sword, looked toward Kagome at this. The demon with black hair and red highlights narrowed her striking jade-green eyes with interest. She had seen the jewel shard around Kagome's neck.

Miroku went on alert, gripping his staff. Sango also tensed, her hand going to Hiraikotsu. Even Shippo was tense.

Something occurred to Miroku then. The demons had truly been surprised to come across them. Could the meeting have been an accident?

Kagome spoke softly. "Inuyasha, she has a jewel shard," she said, pointing to the demon with reddish-black hair.

The demon's jade green eyes glinted menacingly in response. "Don't even think about it," she warned Inuyasha, who had smiled and prepared to charge her. "Girl, how did you know I possessed a jewel shard?" She demanded of Kagome.

"Don't answer, Kagome," Inuyasha instructed her loudly. "It's none of the cat's business. She won't have it that much longer anyway." He once again prepared to charge the demon.

Miroku rolled his eyes. He briefly wondered if Inuyasha would ever stop being so stubborn and admit that his protective instincts toward Kagome stemmed from caring.

Just then, the other demon that had so far been silent, muttered beneath her breath, "He's in for it now."

The first demon's eyes narrowed in fury and she took a menacing step toward Inuyasha. Pulling a shuriken from a hidden sheath, she threw it and yelled, "Shuriken spiral illusion!"

Luckily for Inuyasha, the throwing star was slightly off the mark. Instead of burying itself in his face, it nicked his ear. A small amount of blood ran down the side of his ear before it clotted and scabbed over.

Miroku, after blinking free of the illusion the shuriken had cast, smirked. It wasn't often Inuyasha was taken by surprise. Before he could retaliate, the other demon stepped forward.

The monk studied her in interest. She had waist-length thick black hair with glossy blue highlights crowned with a twin pair of black, panther ears. Her eyes were a haunting yellow-green. She wore a strange kimono, the likes of which he had never seen before. The deep green outer layer fell down to her calves, but was split up both sides to nearly her thighs. The inner kimono was a pure white, also split to allow more movements along her legs. She carried only a staff on her back.

"Jade, you're wasting time," the panther chastised. "We need to move on. We still have a baboon to hunt. Have you forgotten he stole your other jewel shard?"

Miroku and the others froze. Inuyasha's head snapped around to stare at the demon, retaliation forgotten for the moment. Surprise was clearly written on his face.

"Baboon? Did you say you were hunting a baboon?" The dog demon asked incredulously.

The demon's disturbing yellow-green eyes flickered toward his face and narrowed. "Yes, I did. Why? Do you know of him?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Now why would I tell you anything? I'm the one who asked you a question first. Besides, you're probably Naraku's minions and are trying to confuse us into trusting you."

The demon growled. "Naraku. Is that the baboon's name?" Her tone was deadly.

Miroku's eyes widened then. She sounded like she wanted to kill Naraku. Hmm…interesting.

Kagome's decided to trust the demons. She yelled, "Inuyasha, sit!" As he fell to the ground, she stepped forward. "Sorry. He can be rude sometimes. I'm Kagome."

The demon looked at her for a moment before announcing quietly, "I'm Khira."

Miroku stepped forward, ignoring the look Kagome and Sango exchanged. "Hello, ladies. My name is Miroku."

He saw Jade's eyes widened when he introduced himself and she began to sniff him. He took this as a sign of invitation and gave into his flirtatious side. He slid his hand around to touch her backside. The demon stopped sniffing him and growled as she punched him. He flew into a bush ten feet away.

- - -

INTERLUDE

Kayla: -_Sigh-_ I hate typing these things! I swear they take forever!

Amanda: -_Sitting on futon with a candy bar and a notebook-_ I have no sympathy for you. I've been picking up your slack on the writing for the past chapter!

Kayla: Shut up. I was having writer's block. And I finished your chapter so you have no room to talk.

Miroku: -_Comes up stairs with a big, innocent grin on his face-_ Are my two favorite cat demons in residence?

Kayla: Nope…just the two creators of said cat demons. What's shakin?

Miroku: -_Sigh-_ I was hoping I could catch Jade and Khira and see if they wanted to go do something.

Amanda: Sorry, sug. They went to Krossroads. Speaking of which…-_looks at clock-_…they've been gone for a while. You wanna go over there and check on them for us?

Miroku: -_Big smile-_ It would be my pleasure. -_Runs down stairs-_

Kayla: NO PERVERTED STUNTS MIROKU!

- - -

Khira raised an eyebrow and smirked, silently admitting that Jade did have spunk. The look on the lecher's face as he had sailed through the air was one of perfect shock. It made Khira wish she could see an instant replay

Kagome gasped when Miroku flew past her and landed in the bush. Her shock immediately gave way to amused giggles. "That'll teach him," she said under her breath.

Sango came up to Jade, smiling from eat to ear as she introduced her self. "I'm Sango. I think we're going to get along great."

Jade dusted her hands off before placing them on her hips. "I'm Jade. I'd appreciate it if you told your pervert to keep his hands off my ass."

Sango looked confused as she asked shrilly, "_My _pervert?"

Khira cut in before the lynx demon could make the situation any worse. "She didn't mean anything by it. His scent is all over you, though."

Sango laughed nervously. A deep red blush spread across her cheeks. She cast her eyes aside, but both demons saw the feelings she tried to hide.

Inuyasha, silent up until then, chose that moment to exclaim, "Well, Miroku em _is _a pervert! She can't be that bad if she knows that."

Shippo climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder and touched the cut in the dog demon's ear. In surprise, he questioned, "Even though she cut your ear?"

Inuyasha growled and smashed a fist down on Shippo's head. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you!"

Khira's mouth fell open. Angrily, she rushed Inuyasha and punched him in the stomach, knocking him over. Afterward, she bent down and picked up the still dazed Shippo.

Jade made a disgusted face at the crooning noises the panther demon made. Khira didn't seem to notice. She rocked the small demon in her arms, suddenly reminded of her own lost son, Aeroes.

Inuyasha picked himself up and yelled, "What'd you do that for!"

Khira hissed at him and drew her stave. If he wanted to press the matter, she wasn't going to hold back. Anyone who picked on a small demon such as the one in her arms deserved to be taught a lesson.

Kagome stepped in between them. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" She then spoke to the cat demons. "You asked about Naraku. Are you hunting him?"

Both Khira and Jade nodded absently. They were more absorbed with watching Inuyasha fight the sudden affliction that kept him from rising from the ground. They were uncertain, but they thought his face had made an impression in the dirt. Kagome's next words were enough to bring them both back to full attention.

"We are too," the girl admitted. "Why don't you come with us?"

Miroku walked up then, picking leaves and twigs out of his hair and clothing. Acting like nothing had happened, he too extended the invitation. "Certainly. The more enemies Naraku has, the better. It'll give us a better chance of defeating him." Looking speculatively at Jade and then Khira, he added, "You are very strong. If you can knock Inuyasha down and give me a sudden flight into a bush ten feet away, you are obviously valuable allies."

Jade sneered, ready to pummel the monk again. She kept her reaction slightly less confrontational and merely retorted, "Valuable? Does that mean we're expendable as well?"

Before Miroku could respond, Khira cut in. "Jade, stop being defensive for a moment. Naraku is a powerful demon. We're only half demons. I want his head and they'll make it easier for me to accomplish this."

The lynx's eye twitched angrily at being reprimanded. She snorted flippantly, returning, "At least I'm not cooing at a fox demon like some mother hen who lost her chicks recently."

Khira paled, feeling suddenly sick. True, it had been three months since the death of her children, but the wounds of her heart were still fresh.

Kagome, who had been staring like all the others at Khira and Jade in shock, loudly exclaimed, "_Half-demons?_ You guys are half-demons?"

Khira looked around at her, shaking off the intense sadness Jade's offhand comment had evoked. "Yes, of course we are. Didn't the ears give us away?"

Shippo squirmed in Khira's arms. She put him down and he immediately said, "Wow, Inuyasha. You got beat up by female half-demons."

Inuyasha went to punch him again, but Khira growled at him. "Haven't had enough, dog boy?"

Sango laughingly chided him, "Looks like you're going to have to learn to watch that temper."

He scowled. "I don't have to do anything. Besides, I'm not afraid of her!"

Khira smiled, displaying her fangs. "Maybe you should be."

Kagome clenched her fists at her side, yelling, "Inuyasha! Stop picking fights. We need to get going."

Miroku nodded. "The longer we stay here, the colder Naraku's trail gets."

Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever," he said nonchalantly. "Just don't get in my way."

Jade and Khira exchanged exasperated glances, but kept their mouths shut. The dog demon took the lead with Kagome right behind him. Miroku rode Kirara in the back. Sango walked with the two cat demons in the middle.

As they trudged down the path, Sango regarded Khira through veiled eyes. Her protective instincts toward Shippo were strange, to say the least. Clearing her throat, the girl quietly asked Khira why she was hunting Naraku.

The panther's voice was deep and iron hard as she replied, "I have my own reasons."

Sango grimaced, looking down. Softly, she said, "Seems like we all do."

Khira's cat-like nature got the best of her. She gave in to her curiosity. "What's yours?"

Sango quickly explained how Naraku had tricked the demon slayers of her village into going to a castle. While they were gone, the village was massacred. At the castle, Sango's little brother, Kohaku, had been possessed by a demon. He had killed all the slayers and wounded Sango. Naraku then led Sango to believe that Inuyasha had killed the villagers.

Khira tightened her hand on her stave. This girl was so much like Pandora that it was bittersweet being around her. "Listen," Khira commanded quietly. "I know exactly what you're going through."

She explained how the deaths of her children at Naraku's hands had led her to them. The demon glanced at Sango. They shared a moment of grief that swiftly faded into uncomfortable silence.

Khira broke it tactfully. "What about the mutt and Kagome? How did they get involved?"

Sango laughed softly. "Fifty years ago, Inuyasha was involved with the priestess, Kikyou, who was charged with the protection of the Shikon Jewel. Naraku injured Kikyou and led her to believe that it was Inuyasha. Before she died, the priestess pinned Inuyasha to a tree with her sacred arrow. Inuyasha slept there for fifty years until Kagome came through the we…" Sango coughed and sputtered. "Well, uh, until Kagome pulled the arrow out."

Khira looked over her shoulder at the girl. She was hiding something. She let it slide, prompting Sango to explain Kagome's presence.

"Inuyasha mistook Kagome for Kikyou." When Khira gave her a questioning glance, Sango explained, "Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation. When they first met, Inuyasha was hostile. Kagome knew nothing of Kikyou and was confused.

"Later, a demon stole the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha and Kagome went after it. This was before Kagome had developed her shooting skills, and her bad aim succeeded in convincing Inuyasha that she wasn't Kikyou—and shattering the jewel.

"Inuyasha wishes to become a full-fledged demon and, as Kagome can sense the jewel shards, she is necessary. Things got even more complicated, though. Someone brought Kikyou back from the dead."

Khira softly exclaimed, "Someone brought her back? And Inuyasha wants to be a full-fledged demon? So, he is only half-demon as well. I thought so, but I wasn't sure."

Sango nodded. "Yes, like you and Jade." She hesitated. "I've always wondered if all half-demons desire to become full demons."

Khira looked away, gathering her thoughts before sighing. "I have always been ruled by my human side and I repressed my demon half. With the death of my children, that changed. But would I want to be a full demon? No, I am content with myself as I am. As for other half-demons, I can't say. Jade seems to be controlled by the demon half in her, but I believe that is only because of her bitterness. She is very young, very independent. Hopefully, she doesn't wish to be a full demon."

There was a silence for a few minutes. Khira finally stirred and asked cautiously, "What about the lecher?"

Sango blinked. "Well, actually, Miroku is a monk." She laughed at Khira's disbelieving look. "Yes, I know it's very hard to believe given his not-so-pure tendencies, but his reasons for hunting Naraku are serious.

"Naraku cursed Miroku's grandfather with a hole in his right hand capable of drawing in anything in its path. Every generation of male since then has been cursed with the Wind Tunnel. If Miroku does not defeat Naraku, the hole will swallow him whole, as it did his father and grandfather before him."

Noting the concern in the young woman's eyes, Khira concluded that Sango had feelings for the monk. They were most likely unconscious on her part or ignored. It was just as well. A lecher like Miroku wouldn't do for Sango. He would probably break her soft heart by letting his gaze—and hands—wander.

Khira blinked and had to fight back a chuckle. _Listen to me. Already defending Sango like one of my cubs._

She smiled bitterly. Sango did remind her of Pandora. Still, Miroku and Sango getting involved could be dangerous—and distracting. Nobody could afford distractions when it came to Naraku.

Her mind burned with fury as she silently repeated the name. She was ready to unleash a demonic attack in unleashed rage. Luckily, Jade interrupted her thoughts.

After overhearing the bit about Miroku's Wind Tunnel, the lynx gasped and turned around to point at him. She yelled in triumph, "I KNEW YOU SMELLED FAMILIAR!"

- - -

Kayla: YES! -_Stretches happily-_ Another chapter down…sigh…50 billion more to go.

Amanda: You're so melodramatic sometimes!

Kayla: -_Rolls eyes-_ This coming from the Drama Queen?

Amanda: I resent that. -_Glares-_

Miroku: -_Comes staggering up the stairs with a drunken Jade and Khira on each arm-_ Ladies, look what I found down at the bar.

Kayla: Oh jeez…just dump them on the floor. I don't want them puking on my bed.

Amanda: HAHAHA! -_Falls off of futon laughing-_

Miroku: -_Scratches head-_ Is she gonna be okay?

Kayla: -_Shrugs-_ She'll either piss herself or sober up in a few minutes. Wanna come read about you getting your ass kicked?

Miroku: -_Puts hand over heart in melodramatic fashion-_ My dear, Kayla, I'm wounded! You take so much pleasure in my pain.

Kayla: Oh, please! Come read or you'll have to wait until later.

Miroku: -_Runs to the computer and sits on Kayla's lap to read-_

Kayla: HEY!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

A/N: Again…we do NOT own Inuyasha. I repeat…we do NOT own Inuyasha.

Kayla: -_Stares at computer screen glumly-_ I really hate typing these chapters.

Amanda: And I really hate writing limes. Now go about your business.

Kayla: -_Glares-_ If you weren't finishing my chapter, I'd throw a shoe at you.

Jade: -_Groans and pulls self off of floor-_ My head huuuurrts! You guys are too loud.

Kayla: -_Rolls eyes-_ That's what you get for getting drunk in the first place. Now get sober. The next chapter is coming up.

Jade: -_Perks up-_ Really? Can I see? -_Looks over Kayla's shoulder as she types-_

Kayla: I can't type with you breathing on the back of my neck like that. It's distracting.

Jade: Grrr…-_stomps downstairs to find some food-_

_- - - _

Startled, Sango looked up at Jade. The demon was pointing an accusing finger at Miroku. He was looking down at her in surprise and Sango could tell he was searching his memory for any recollection of having met the lynx in the past.

Sango's mouth tightened. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he had met so many women in the past that he couldn't remember most of them, but it did. She didn't know why she bothered trying to overlook his many faults. The monk was a pervert. End of story. Just because he had a surprisingly wise and compassionate nature and a haunting vulnerability at times didn't matter. She snapped back to attention when Jade spoke again.

"Miroku, get your ass down here. I've got something to tell you."

He did so with caution. She couldn't blame him; the lynx did not look happy. Beside her, Sango could see Khira tensing. Up ahead, Inuyasha and Kagome as well as Shippo had halted at Jade's shout. They were looking on warily.

Sango gripped Hiraikotsu. If the half-demon hurt Miroku, she would deal with her. Never mind that five minutes ago she had decided not to care about him. The monk was still a friend.

He asked hesitantly, "Is there a problem, Jade?"

"Hell yes, there is a problem! Now, tell me. Is it true? Do you really have a Wind Tunnel?"

Miroku looked confused, as did the others. Sango wondered what Jade was getting at. She got her answer when the lynx erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Great! Just great! I'm related to a perverted monk!"

Sango's jaw dropped. "Related? Are you saying you are related…_to Miroku?"_ Sango spoke slowly, trying to take it in.

Jade became serious abruptly. "Yes. My mother was human. She died giving birth to me." She hesitated.

Sango's felt bad for the half-demon. Obviously, this was a sore subject for her. It made the demon slayer wonder exactly what kind of a past the lynx had.

Khira spoke up. "Jade if you're uncomfortable telling us about your past, there is no need. We believe you."

Jade stiffened, then slowly relaxed. When she next spoke, her voice was small and vulnerable, completely unlike her. "My mother didn't want me. The only reason she had me was because my father forced her into becoming his mate. He raised me and taught me how to fight just so he could continue his line. But I got away." Her voice strengthened. "I vowed to come back and kill the bastard, but Naraku saved me the trouble.

"I did some investigating into my mother's family then. I found out that the only family she and I had left was the son of her cousin, Hatsue."

Miroku's eyes widened. "That's my mother."

Jade grimaced and forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Inuyasha interrupted by demanding, "Are you telling me you're related to Miroku? You've got to be kidding me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I think it's great!" She was beaming at Jade and Miroku.

Shippo voiced his agreement. "Yeah, now you both have a family like I did with my mom and dad."

The two cousins blinked. Sango understood, though. Neither of them had ever had any real experience with family. It had to be nothing short of overwhelming.

"You guys, I think we should let them take this at their own pace," Sango suggested. "It's a big shock for both of them."

Khira said, "Yes, I agree. Why don't we make camp here? The sun will be setting soon, anyway." The panther's eyes darted toward the horizon and then back to the group in front of her.

Sango looked at her. Had there been urgency in her tone? Her puzzlement was completely obvious.

The panther sighed after noticing and admitted softly, "Tonight is the full moon. I will become human."

Sango's eyes widened. This was unexpected. She had forgotten about the day once a month where all hanyou turned into humans.

"You mean I have to protect another person?" Inuyasha's tone was disgusted.

Sango could see that he was concerned, though. She smiled inwardly. He put on such a tough front, but he really did care about others. Kind of like…She did smile then. Inuyasha was just like Jade. Granted, she didn't know the lynx that well only having met her earlier that day, but she was certain the girl only acted tough because that was what helped her to survive—just like Inuyasha. No wonder they had been so hostile at first!

Khira sniffed contemptuously. "Don't be ridiculous. I rarely use my demon powers. I prefer to fight as humans do so I won't be too much more vulnerable."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in genuine confusion. "You don't use your demon powers? Why? They make you more powerful."

Khira looked at him for a moment, searching for the right way to explain. Finally, she replied, "I do not care about power. If I'm to be strong, I prefer that strength to be permanent—not something that fades one day every month to leave me weak and defenseless."

Sango looked at the half-demon with new respect. Those were wise words and it was obvious that they had made Inuyasha think. The dog hadn't even said "keh."

Kagome broke the thoughtful silence. "Yes, I think it would be best we made camp. It'll give Miroku and Jade time to talk and Khira won't have to travel without her demon powers."

Everyone bustled to get thing set up. Before long, a fire was going and Kagome was cooking a simple dinner.

Catching the speculative look Khira was giving Kagome, Sango asked, "What is it?"

She looked up at her. "That girl appears to be the unofficial iron fist of this group."

Sango laughed. "Yes, but don't let Inuyasha hear you say that. He…" She trailed off.

Khira's attention was on the setting sun. Everyone stopped to look at her as she transformed. When she was done, her hair had faded to a dark blond and her eyes had lost their yellow to become a soft green. She had also lost her fangs, ears, and claws.

Shippo exclaimed, "Wow, Khira! You look really different."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course she does. She's human!"

By his tone, Sango could tell he didn't think that was a good thing. It left her wondering why he kept so many human companions, though. She shrugged inwardly. Inuyasha was a mass of contradictions and she really didn't want to think about him right now.

Khira just smiled before saying, "I'm going for a walk. Sango, would you like to join me?"

Sango started. She had just been about to ask the same thing. She looked up and saw that Khira was looking at her with understanding amusement. When she recovered from the surprise, she nodded.

Before they left, they said goodnight to Kagome and Shippo, who were ready to go to sleep, and the others. Sango noticed that Miroku was asking Jade something and that the lynx nodded. She sighed. It looked like they were taking that alone time now.

_'Imagine finding out you had a cousin after being on your own for so long,'_ she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Khira said, "Having family will do them both good."

Sango nodded her agreement. "I don't really know about Jade, but Miroku is a very solitary person. Kagome told me that before he joined her and Inuyasha, he was hunting Naraku on his own."

Khira's eyebrows winged up. Sango could almost hear her thoughts. She smiled.

"I know. It's hard to believe, but Miroku is a very skilled exorcist. He believes in relying on himself as a man and a monk. He is determined to rid himself of the Wind Tunnel. Until then, he has to be strong enough not to give into his fears."

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see the worried look Khira cast at her. "So, what are your feelings for him?" The question was soft. When Sango looked up in surprise, Khira continued, "Your concern for him is evident to me—even as a human." She smiled when Sango blushed and looked down at her feet. "I know you must be very confused. It can't be easy loving a lecher."

Sango burst out, "Love him! I don't love him. I can barely stand him. He's childish, irresponsible, inconsiderate…and he touches women's…well, you know."

Khira stopped, staring at her in shock before she turned away, shaking. Sango rushed over to her, afraid she had somehow hurt the older woman's feelings. Belatedly, she realized Khira was laughing. She stopped, amazed at the transformation. Before, Khira had always seemed so serious and bitter. Now, she was a whole different person. Sango soon found herself laughing with her. When they were done, they could barely breathe.

Khira sighed. "I haven't laughed like that for a very long time."

"But I thought your children…" Sango trailed off. It was a sore subject and she didn't want to lose this new Khira so soon.

Apparently, Khira was through brooding for the moment, though. "Yes, my children only died a few months ago, but I rarely laughed even when they were alive."

"Why?"

Khira sighed again. The purpose of this walk had been to meddle with Sango and steer him away from the lecher. Now, _she_ was being interrogated!

She shrugged, deciding to answer. "My mate left after Aeroes and Pandora were born. You see, panthers are very solitary creatures from what I've experienced. Kiye was no exception. I fooled myself into believing he would stay, but he left. It hurt.

"My father had been different from other panther demons. He loved my mother and me. When she died, he was heartbroken. He taught me how to rely on my human side for strength. He was my everything, and when he died I survived off of the lessons he had taught me.

"Kiye, he taught me new lessons in the short time that we had together. With him, I wasn't afraid of my demon half, but I was still wary of it. I expected him to be like my father. When he wasn't, I was so disappointed. I felt like I had lost my entire family all over again. It changed me. Aged me, you might say. Only my children helped and they're gone too." She stopped, seeing Sango's expression. "I don't want pity, little one. I will survive as I always have."

Sango looked at her sadly. "Alone?"

Khira suddenly smiled. "You are so like my Pandora. I believe she would have been like you had she lived."

Sango awkwardly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I will always hold my children alive in my heart." There was silence until Khira finally said, "So, you've told me why you don't like Miroku. Now why don't you tell me why you do."

Sango blinked and blushed. "Well, he is strong and loyal, I suppose. And you can always count on him to keep his head in a fight. Other than that he's just a lecher." She said the last as nonchalantly as possible.

"Right." Khira used the word to convey her disbelief. "If you want me to believe that is the only reason you like the monk, fine. Now, more importantly, does he have feelings for you?"

Sango grew quiet. Finally, she said, "With Miroku, it's impossible to tell. At times, I believe that I'm seeing the real him, but then he retreats back into himself and becomes the lecher and charming rogue."

Her brow raised. This was proving to be interesting. Maybe she wouldn't have to do any meddling after all. The monk seemed content to drive _all_ women away without conscious thought.

She asked thoughtfully, "So he is not really what he pretends to be?"

The younger girl blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm just desperate to see him in a new light." She changed the subject, tired of being asked so many personal questions. "So is this why you asked me to walk with you? To interrogate me?" She was only half joking.

Khira laughed. Was she that transparent? No matter. Her task was accomplished now.

She replied lightly, "No, I simply wanted to give Jade and Miroku time to themselves. I was pretty sure he would talk to her if given the chance."

Sango nodded. "Yes, that's him. You seem to know him well having just met him."

Khira looked straight at Sango. "Well, his friends helped."

Sango blushed, wondering if she would ever get used to Khira's bluntness. The other woman laughed, clearly amused at her embarrassment. Guess not.

- - -

Kayla: WOOHOO! -_Victory dance-_ Another chapter in the hole!

Amanda: -_Looks up from where she's writing chapter 17-_ A bit happy are we?

Kayla: -_Glares-_ You try writing all these friggin chapters! I'm gonna have Carpal Tunnel by the end of all of this.

Amanda: My wrist hurts from writing so we're even.

Khira: -_Groans when Jade pokes her in the head-_

Jade: -_Laughs and does it again-_

Kayla and Amanda: 3, 2, 1…

Khira: JADE! -_Jumps up and punches Jade in the stomach, and both of them go rolling across the floor in another fight-_

Sango: -_Comes up the stairs with cheese and crackers-_ Hey, hey!

Kayla, Amanda, and Sango: -_Sit on futon eating the cheese and crackers and watching Jade and Khira beat themselves to a bloody pulp-_

Sango: This sure beats Sumo Wrestling in the Sengoku Jidai!


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

A/N: We're going to hurt you if you make us say this again. Sigh FINE! We don't own Inuyasha. Cries in corner

Jade: -_Glares at new character over shoulder-_ I still don't see why you had to introduce him.

Kayla: -_Sighs in frustration-_ JADE! Why don't you just wait and read the chapter when I'm finished? Then you'll see.

Jade: I don't know. …-_Eyes the new character again-_

Uotu: -_Flashes her a devilish smile-_ I must not be so horrible if you can stare a hole through me.

Kayla: -_Rolls eyes and looks back at Uo with a warning look; eeps when she realizes he's still wearing the clothing he's introduced in-_ UO! Go to dad's room and borrow some jeans and a shirt. We can't have you running around half-naked…and in hakama, no less.

Uo: -_Pouts-_ You're no fun.

Jade: Meh…do what the creator says, baka.

Uo: Grr…I'll get you for that later.

Kayla: -_Chuckles as she types-_ Indeed, you will.

- - -

Jade followed Miroku out of the camp and onto a small hill not far away. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sudden realization that she had family but unwilling to let it show, she nonchalantly asked, "What's on your mind?"

Miroku gave her an exasperated look. "Jade, please don't act like this means nothing to you."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know how to act," she admitted softly. "I've been on my own so that readjusting to people isn't an easy thing. And family? That's completely foreign to me."

He took her hand and sat down, making her sit next to him. "I understand better than you think I do," Miroku assured her quietly. "Now, you said our mothers were cousins. I know the story of your mother's disappearance very well. I never dreamed she had been taken by a demon. From what I understand, the entire village thought she'd been killed by a centipede demon that terrorized them. My own father killed it with his Wind Tunnel."

Silent tears slipped down Jade's cheeks, but she turned from him so he wouldn't see her weakness. Clearing her throat, she said, "Kenshi—my father—always told her and, after she died, me that the entire village had been killed by a demon. He made sure we believed we had nothing to run to." She smiled sadly. "But I still got away."

Miroku put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, saying, "It must have been terrible for you."

Regaining some of her previous attitude, Jade shrugged and laughed. "No worse than anybody else had it!"

Miroku sighed again, but didn't reply. If she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't push her. He worried about her, though. Obviously, there was more to the story than she was telling.

Finally, he asked, "Why don't we go back to camp? It's probably not safe for us here."

She nodded and rose, leading the way back. As they entered the camp, Inuyasha glanced at them irritably. He was steaming about something.

Almost immediately he demanded, "When do you change, cat? I wanna know when I have to protect you in your human form."

Jade gritted her teeth, causing her fangs to break the skin of her bottom lip. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder before she could grab a dagger. She relaxed instead, laughing quietly.

"What makes you think you'll be protecting me, mutt? It might be the other way around."

The dog demon snorted. "Not likely. I don't need anybody's help!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, bidding the two demons goodnight. Both of them ignored him. Jade got up in Inuyasha's face.

Sneering, she questioned, "So, when do you change, dog?"

He pulled back slightly, yelling, "That's none of your business! Besides," he turned and stared coolly at her from over his shoulder, crossing his arms, "I asked you first."

Fuming, she pulled her chopsticks out of her hair and smacked him on the nose. He went cross-eyed for a moment before covering his injured nose with his hand.

"What's your problem!" His voice was nasally and his eyes were watering.

Jade shrugged, replacing the chopsticks in her hair. "Amazing what you can blame on PMS." In reply to his questioning look, she said, "I heard Kagome say it."

Just then, Khira called out, "God! You two are such children!"

Jade and Inuyasha jumped and turned to look at the women. Sango nodded in agreement. A huge smile split the girl's face as she watched the injured dog and the triumphant lynx slowly blush.

"How long have you been standing there?" Inuyasha demanded loudly.

Khira smiled as she informed him, "Since you got smacked on the nose, you naughty puppy."

Just as Inuyasha launched himself at the panther, Kagome rolled over and groaned at being woken up. "Sit, boy," she whispered before rolling back over.

He fell face first in the dirt. After a good laugh, the three women went to bed, leaving Inuyasha to his own devices. He eventually got up and went to keep watch over the group, mumbling as he went. He didn't budge from his spot in the tree until the next day rolled around and the group set about travelling again.

The days soon turned into weeks. The group had fallen into a fairly redundant pattern. Search for Naraku, avoid the saimyosho, fight demons for jewel shards, sleep, and then do it all over again.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground desperately. His demon powers were starting to weaken already. He cursed the fact that he was only a half-demon.

Jade noticed that Kagome's eyes were filled with worry. "What's wrong?" She asked of the young woman.

Kagome sighed before answering, "You'll see soon enough."

Jade crinkled her nose at the unintended mysticism and watched the horizon. She groaned inwardly when the sun dipped toward the line of the land, painting the sky orange and red. It was going to be a long night.

"Maybe we should make camp," Kagome suggested quietly.

The lynx demon hurriedly agreed. The group worked together and soon had a fire going. Kagome set up a pot to boil water for their dinner—Ramen noodles. Both Jade and Khira had discovered that they loved the strange food.

Jade stopped suddenly, staring as the sun finally set. The entire group gasped as she transformed in front of them. Her curly black hair turned a dark red with a few blonde highlights laced through. Her claws, fangs, and ears disappeared, leaving her as a human. She stared at everybody through fearful jade green eyes. They were the only things that hadn't changed.

Kagome's mouth was wide open. The lynx had never let on that she transformed on the night of the new moon. This would prove to be interesting.

Shippo broke the silence. With wide eyes, he exclaimed, "Jade, you look really pretty!"

The compliment made her blush and mumble, "No, just same old me."

Inuyasha grunted before saying, "If you ask me, she looked better as a demon."

Jade turned to glare at him. Her retort caught in her throat when she laid eyes on him. In the commotion following her transformation, she had missed his!

His long, previously silver, hair was now as black as Kagome's. His eyes were violet and glaring angrily at her in the moonlight. His ears, claws, and fangs had also disappeared to leave him with human features.

"You change on the night of the new moon, too!" Her voice was shrill and angry.

He shrugged. "So?"

Her eyes narrowed as she answered, "_So?_You've been buggin' me about when I change for the past two weeks! All you've said was how you had to protect two more people."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're any help tonight either!" He shot back at her.

Jade felt her temper rising. She slowly reached up and pulled her chopsticks out of her hair. "Do I need to teach you another lesson, Mange?"

Inuyasha tensed as she called him the infuriating pet name. "Bring it on, cat!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged her.

Jade laughed at his clumsy attack and easily sidestepped, bringing her chopsticks down on the back of his head. The rest of the group watched in wide-eyed shock as this happened.

Finally, Kagome had had enough of their petty fighting. She growled and yelled, "Inuyasha! Sit, boy!"

He fell face first, creating an impression in the ground from his fall. When the spell had worn off, he looked up angrily, shouting, "What'd you do that for! She," he pointed to the lynx, "started it!"

Miroku shook his head and chided his cousin. "Really, Jade. You shouldn't let him anger you so easily."

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a petulant look. "He annoys me. I can't help it."

Kagome sighed. "There's a stream a little way from camp. Why don't we go take a bath?"

Sango and Khira agreed immediately. Jade did so reluctantly, her eyes wide and slightly glazed. This wasn't lost on the other women.

Khira took her hand and led her to the stream. "What's wrong?" The panther questioned her quietly.

Jade shook her head. "It's nothing."

Khira shrugged, letting it go. They were at the stream and she really wanted a bath. She released Jade's arm and began to undress.

Sango and Kagome followed suit. The three women slid into the water. Jade still hesitated.

Sango called out to her, "Come in! It feels nice."

Jade tried to smile, but couldn't quite bring it to her lips. "Maybe I'll skip it," she informed them before quickly walking away. Her eyes burned with angry tears as she made her way into the woods, but she kept them locked inside.

The truth behind her refusal to bathe with the other women lay in the shame she felt for her body. Her back, breasts, stomach, and upper legs were covered in large scars. What hurt most was the fact that her own father's claws and favorite weapon, the cat-of-nine-tails, had inflicted them.

Unwillingly, she was sucked into a memory that, for being four years old, was still fresh as ever. She threw a dagger toward a moving target—a human girl abducted from a nearby village—hesitantly. She didn't want to hurt the girl.

Her dagger missed, sailing past the girl's head to land in front of her. The small human shrieked and kept running, putting on a new burst of speed. Her labored breaths sang loudly through the mountain clearing.

Kenshi cuffed Jade, his claws digging into her back. "Unless you want to be _my_ next moving target, you will finish her," he growled in a deadly tone.

Jade stared up into his hard, identical jade green eyes. Her fear consumed her, eating away her ability to move her muscles. The threat hung between them for a full minute before a loud "oomph" echoed back to them and broke the spell.

Jade lifted her head to see that her target had tripped over her own two feet and lay sprawled on the ground. She lay there only a moment before getting to her feet and continuing on in a limping run. The half-demon watched her in awe. Would she have the strength to keep going if it she was in that girl's place and it was her father chasing her?

She winced when her father smacked her again, his claws digging furrows across her shoulder. She wailed inwardly when she realized the truth. She would never have the strength to escape her father. She would never be able to exhibit as much bravery as the human girl in front of her would.

"Yes," she whispered brokenly. "I'll finish it."

She drew another dagger and threw it. It whistled through the air, coming to rest two hundred feet away in the skull of the target. The girl took another few steps, her body not realizing that her brain was dead, before she collapsed in a heap.

Her father made a rumbling sound of approval in his chest, jerking his daughter's downcast face up to his. "Well done," he complimented her with a feral grin.

His compliment was followed by a slash to her stomach with his claws. As she fell on the ground, curling into a ball, he pulled his cat-of-nine-tails from his waist and uncurled it slowly. He savored the look of fear that came into her eyes as she anticipated the crack of the weapon against her skin.

She pulled herself away from the memory forcefully. She didn't want to remember his punishments. Those memories only made it harder to hold back her tears. Tears only caused more pain. She had learned to lock her pain and tears away years ago. A mere memory wasn't going to break her control!

Swearing, she pulled out a dagger and launched it into a tree. Another and another followed it until all her knives were bunched together in the same spot. She then threw her shurikens. Each one was off the mark.

"You're releasing them too late," somebody said from behind her.

She spun around in shock, silently cursing herself for not paying attention. She had never seen the demon in front of her before. This made her uneasy. She had no weapons left unless she counted her chopsticks, but they were virtually useless on anyone besides Inuyasha.

She shifted warily, studying the demon. He was extremely tall, reaching 6'4" or 6'5", and his hair was dark. She couldn't make out the exact color with her mostly night-blind human eyes.

His eyes were black, filled with interest as he studied her as well. He seemed to be a cat demon also, but it was hard to tell because thick shadows covered half of his body.

He was shirtless and only wore black hakama. His chest glistened with water drops. He must have been bathing as well.

Her eyes snapped back up to his face suddenly. "Who are you?" She asked sullenly, realizing that he was smiling at the way she had studied him.

His fangs gleamed under the starlight as his grin widened. He came out of the darker shadows, dropping his gear next to him. The sound of clinking metal—the sound of many weapons touching each other—rang out in the silence.

"I'm Uotu," he informed her. "You can call me Uo." After several seconds, he raised an eyebrow, prompting her to say something.

She didn't see the look, but complied finally nonetheless. "Jade," she said simply. They stood in silence for a few more minutes before she finally demanded, "What do you want?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he asked, "You know you're trespassing on my territory, right?"

She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, shrugging. "We're only passing through." She tried to sound haughty and nonchalant, but her voice quaked slightly.

He took another step forward, but Jade stepped backward, maintaining the distance. He chuckled. "Poor little lynx, all alone in the woods. No friends nearby."

Jade's mouth fell open. "How did you know?"

"I saw you transform."

Her composure broke. She turned and ran to the tree where her knives were buried. As her hand grasped the hilt of one, she found herself pinned bodily against the tree.

"Let me go!" She roared as he gently touched her hair.

He spun her around, his eyes full of mischief. She jerked against his grasp, but his demon strength was much too great.

"You know," he said in a deep voice, "if you release that shuriken half a second earlier, it'd hit the mark every time."

She didn't say anything, just looked up at him fearfully. In her human form, pinned to a tree, she was at his mercy. She didn't like the feeling, it reminded her too much of her father. Somehow, she managed to keep herself mildly calm and remained still.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. She stiffened as his mouth touched hers. His tongue ran across her lips, sending little shivers through her. She relaxed against him, but he chuckled and pulled away. He grabbed his gear and disappeared into the darkness.

He called out from the darkness, "Goodnight, Jade."

She hurriedly gathered her weapons, stashing them in her clothing, before going back to camp. The entire way there, she replayed the last few moments with Uo. That had been her first kiss.

- - -

Kayla: -_Laughs hysterically at the look of outrage on Jade's face-_

Jade: If you weren't the creator…

Uo: -_Slips arm around Jade's waist-_ Oh, come on. You know you liked it.

Jade: -_Punches Uo and pouts-_ Come on, Creator. This isn't funny!

Kayla: The fans adore Uo, Jade. I'm a slave to their will.

Amanda: -_Sits up on the futon where she's writing-_ You're weird.

Kayla: Meh…go back to writing before I get the combat boot.

Khira: -_Comes upstairs with a water gun and sprays everyone, laughing mani_acally- REVENGE IS MINE!

Jade and Uo: -_Exchange a predatory glance before chasing after_ _Khira-_

Khira: EEP! Creator, help me!

Amanda: Sorry, I'm writing. Suck it up.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

A/N: You know the drill. We don't own Inuyasha.

Kayla: I reeeeaally don't wanna type this chapter up.

Amanda: You don't even have to type that much of it! You already had most of this one typed up. You just have to refine it.

Kayla: -_Puts chin in hand and mopes-_ Still, typing makes me sleepy.

Jade: -_Leans over to read what's been writte_n- I remember this chapter. -_Rolls eyes-_ You make me sound like a lovesick puppy.

Inuyasha: -_Comes up the stairs with Kagome right behind him-_ Did someone say puppy?

Jade: -_Makes a rude noise-_ Yeah, I did. What are you doing here, Mange?

Inuyasha: -_Glares-_ Your creator is writing a story with me in it. I think I have the right to see what she's writing. -_Pushes Jade out of the way and reads through the chapter over Kayla's shoulder-_ HEY! You make me look like an incompetent jerk!

Kayla: -_Exchanges a look with Kagome and they smile knowingly-_ Me? Never! -_Winks-_

_- - - _

Kagome glanced up from eating a midnight snack, a small bowl full of rice, whenever Jade rushed back into the camp. The lynx looked genuinely troubled about something. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

In the short time that she'd known the half-demon, she had never seen Jade let herself become this upset about anything. When Jade accidentally tripped over Miroku's sleeping form, Kagome knew something was terribly wrong. The demon was graceful even in her sleep. There was no way she could become so clumsy over anything small.

Kagome got to her feet and walked to Jade's side, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She questioned worriedly.

The lynx's eyes widened as she squeaked out, "Nothing!" She bit her lip when she realized she had given herself away.

Kagome led Jade out of earshot of the others and again asked what was wrong. The demon let her shoulders slump slightly. She admitted the truth of her encounter with the mysterious demon Uotu minus the kiss that truly caused her worries.

"He says we're trespassing on his lands. He wasn't very hostile though."

Kagome crossed her arms and shivered slightly. "We should warn the others."

They went back into the camp swiftly, Jade following Kagome to Inuyasha's side. He looked up with a small sneer for the cat demon as the two women neared him.

"What d'you want?" He demanded irately. "I'm trying to make sure you guys can get a good night's sleep over here. I can't exactly do that if you distract me."

For once, Jade didn't rise to his baiting. She kept her mouth shut and continually bit her lip. Inuyasha noticed and frowned at her odd behavior.

Kagome explained about Uotu and wondered, "Do you think he's a threat?"

"Ha! A little cat demon? Even in my human form I could take him on."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Inuyasha found a sword at his throat. The demon Uoto smiled down at him, materializing out of the shadows.

"It seems your words were only bragging," he informed the startled dog demon.

Inuyasha's hand twitched toward Tetsusaiga, but Jade hissed at him to stop. How much of a fool was the dog? Uotu had practically appeared out of nowhere and Inuyasha _still_ thought he could beat him?

Kagome seconded the command. "He could have killed you already, Inuyasha," the girl chided.

"Indeed," Uoto agreed, "I could have killed you a hundred times between your arrival and now. Luckily for you, I overheard your discussions of Naraku. I too have a score to settle with the baboon."

Jade pushed his blade away from Inuyasha's neck. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she shrugged and replied, "He's not that bad half the time."

Kagome and Uotu laughed at her assessment of Inuyasha. The dog growled and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and had it on Uotu's neck before the cat demon could blink. Uotu merely flashed the half-demon a toothy grin.

"Really, it's rude to act like that when I've welcomed you onto my lands."

Kagome sighed and said, "Come on, Inuyasha. Let it go. He obviously doesn't want to hurt us."

Uotu's gaze shifted from the dog to the girl. His gaze landed on the shards of the Shikon jewel that she wore around her neck. He sucked air into his lungs in surprise. With a flick of his fingers, he pushed the sword from his neck and took a step forward. He lightly ran his fingers over the jewel, not noticing that Kagome gasped and leaned away from him. Her hand rose to cover the jewel protectively and Uoto shook his head to clear it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I've never seen such a large shard of the Shikon jewel," he admitted quietly, a fierce glint in his black eyes.

Kagome gave a nervous little laugh as she caught the gleam in his eye and moved to Inuyasha's side. She belatedly noticed he was fuming because the cat demon had touched the precious shards. She heaved a mental sigh, wondering again why he couldn't care as much for her.

"You're pretty brave, cat," Inuyasha said with a sneer, "but don't ever touch those again."

Instead of picking a fight, Uotu sheathed his sword and shrugged. "As you wish."

Kagome's eyes narrowed speculatively. Could he really not care about the shards? She had thought all demons hunted the shards fiercely. Even the half-demon Jade had one left out of two. Suddenly, Kagome wondered just what kind of score this Uotu had with Naraku.

Before she could voice the question, Uotu turned toward her and said, "He killed my mother and my father and took the jewel shards we had fought and bled to obtain to save my dying brother."

Kagome grimaced, her hand flying to her heart. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jade's hand flex angrily over a dagger. The lynx's face contorted into pain for a brief second before the demon covered it once again with her nonchalant mask.

It was then that Kagome realized she had never asked Uotu about his motives. He had merely answered as soon as the question crossed her mind. Her eyes widened in outrage.

"You can read minds!" She accused him shrilly.

He smiled but the expression didn't reach his eyes, leaving the black orbs cold and somewhat haunted. "Yes, I can," he answered simply.

Kagome heard Jade inhale sharply and turned to look at her. The lynx's face was bright red and she refused to look her in the eyes. Kagome turned back to the mysterious demon to ask another question, but as she opened her mouth a blur of movement streaked across her vision and Uotu collapsed in front of her.

Kagome was severely shocked to see Khira standing above the unconscious demon. The panther held her stave poised to smack him again should he move. Fortunately, Uotu was out cold and didn't budge except to breathe.

Khira raised her eyes to Kagome's. "He smells of Naraku," she hissed under her breath.

Kagome blinked several times, trying to clear her mind. Khira had risen from a sound sleep and nearly broken the demon's skull in a span of two or three seconds. The panther's speed was incredible! What was more amazing was that Uotu hadn't predicted Khira's attack. He could, after all, read minds.

Kagome heard Inuyasha curse the new moon and turned to look up at him. He was mad that the lack of his demon powers had prevented him from smelling Naraku's scent. Jade merely continued to bite her lip, a guilty look on her face.

Kagome sighed, turning back to the panther demon. "You were asleep. How did you smell him and react so quickly?"

Khira stood straight and smoothed her wrinkled kimono, casting her eyes at the ground to hide her pain. "Truthfully? I was dreaming of something and smelled Naraku. I attacked before I was completely aware of what I was doing."

Kagome nodded and again turned to the unconscious cat demon. She crouched by his side and flipped him over, tending to his head wound. "When he wakes up, we'll question him about smelling like Naraku," she told her watching friends.

As she brushed the thick hair away from Uotu's face, she felt cat ears buried under the silky tresses. As she uncovered them, her brow furrowed. His ears were nothing like she had ever seen before.

"Jade, what kind of demon is he?" Kagome asked the fidgeting lynx.

Jade dropped to her knees beside the girl, studying his ears as well. The half-demon cursed under her breath. "He's a half-breed."

"So are you," Khira and Inuyasha pointed out at the same time.

"No," Jade hissed, looking up at them with fearful eyes. "He's a mix between a leopard and a fox. Look, one ear is a fox ear and the other is a leopard."

Both Inuyasha and Khira leaned over and looked at the uncovered ears. Both were shocked at the sight. They looked at each other in fear.

The demon tribes were afraid of breeding amongst themselves because the resulting children often had earth-shattering powers that quickly got out of control. All of them had heard horror stories of such occurrences but none had ever seen a true half-breed until just then. The sight before them left them wondering just how Uotu had escaped going insane—he was obviously past the age where most lost their minds—and exactly what his powers were.

In all the commotion, Miroku and Sango had woken up and come over. Miroku rubbed his sleepy eyes and asked, "Who's that?"

"The demon who owns these lands," Kagome answered immediately.

Sango caught sight of his ears and sucked in a breath, exclaiming, "Hafu!"

The rest of the group gasped and looked at Sango in surprise. That was one of the dirtiest words she could have used to describe the half-breed. They would have never expected such a nasty exclamation out of her.

Sango's face flamed red as she tried to explain. "The slayers of my village had to put down several of his type. They were dangerous and killed dozens before we could put them out of their misery." She turned her face to Inuyasha and informed him, "If you have any decency you'll stab him with the Tetsusaiga and put an end to his miserable life."

Before the words could sink in to any effect, Uoto moaned and opened his eyes, blinking up at Kagome and Jade where they hovered above him. "What happened?" He demanded, clutching the back of his head.

Khira made to smack him in the face with her stave. Jade was fast enough to spin and grab the weapon as it lowered toward him.

"Enough," the lynx told the panther, straining against Khira's demon powers. "Let us talk to him before you beat the hell out of him again."

Khira desisted, muttering, "Fine, but when he kills you, I'll be the one to say 'I told you so.'"

Kagome ignored the exchange, tenderly brushing the hair back from Uotu's face. "Why do you smell like Naraku?" She asked him quietly.

The question was enough to still all mumbling and shuffling within the group. They wanted to hear his story. Uotu grimaced and reached in his kimono to pull out a tuft of baboon fur.

"I managed to grab this before he got away. I keep it as a reminder that I failed my family and live only to revenge their deaths," he explained, his voice growing gravelly with emotion.

Kagome frowned in empathy. She found herself wanting to comfort him even though she knew next to nothing about him. She leaned into to give him a hug, barely catching herself when Jade cleared her throat and Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

Jade had regained some of her original demeanor and jabbed Inuyasha in the side to silence him before demanding, "You parents were leopard and kitsune, right?"

Uotu's face fell and he reached up to feel his exposed ears. He sat up and hung his head forward, shaking the long tresses of his hair over his ears again. "Yeah," he replied gruffly, refusing to elaborate.

Inuyasha made a disgusted noise. "So what kind of powers do you have? I know there has to be more than mind reading. I mean, don't you have some great powers that cause you to go insane?"

Uotu sighed and clenched his fists. "I am able to read minds, move through shadows, control dreams, and if I concentrate I can control people with weak minds."

Kagome's eyes widened. Surely those had to be a burden on the poor demon. She stood and backed away from him, saying, "You should come with us, Uotu. With your powers, we'll be much stronger against Naraku."

Inuyasha yelled, "Keh...we don't need him! We can defeat Naraku already."

Jade, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They communicated their exasperation at Inuyasha silently. He was too stubborn for his own good.

Over by the fire, Khira sat with the still sleeping Shippo and said loud enough for the group to hear, "You're nothing but a braggart, Mange. The half-breed surprised you not ten minutes ago by using his shadow walking powers. That alone makes him useful to us."

Uotu stood, swaying slightly. "Thanks, but no thanks," he retorted. "I prefer to hunt Naraku alone."

"I said that at first," Jade told him. She continued, "It's a lot easier to travel with a group when you're fighting Naraku's minions, though. They tend to appear out of nowhere and are hundreds strong at times."

He shook his head, swaying again. "This is my quest. I'll complete it alone or not at all." With that, he walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome watched his back, wishing he had stayed. His vulnerability was so refreshing next to Inuyasha's gruff rudeness. Sadly, she realized she wouldn't trade Inuyasha for a thousand Uotus. She just wished Inuyasha felt the same way about her. The only woman he wanted was Kikyou, though.

She looked over at the dog demon where he and Jade were fighting quietly. The fight ended with a yelp as Jade smacked his tender nose yet again with her chopsticks before walking away from him to lie down next to the fire.

Kagome smiled sadly as she whispered, "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She then walked to the fire and climbed into her sleeping bag, trying to catch a few hours of sleep before they had to get up the next morning.

- - -

Amanda: Aren't you done refining that yet?

Kayla: Yup, just finished. What's shakin?

Amanda: Oh, nothing. Just watching Jade and Inuyasha fight over the last bowl of Ramen.

Kayla: -_Looks over to where the two characters are fighting and rolls eyes-_ Those two. I swear…

Amanda: -_Smirks and walks over to them, snatching the Ramen-_ Thanks. -_Gives them a huge smile and walks away eating the noodles-_


End file.
